Divisions
Divisions is the classification system for the units in Strain Tactics. A unit's Division determines their special ability or role in the squad, such as medic, decontamination, special forces, and more. Additionally, each Division hosts units available in a selection of different specializations, called Classes. A unit's Class decides its health, appearance, inventory size, movement speed, turn speed, detection range, damage boosts, damage resistances, traits, and price. Note: Additional information about each Division, their available units, traits, prices, and more can be found on their respective pages. Divisions Blue Berets Elite base security teams that will lay down their lives for those under their charge. Experts at melee. Blue Berets are free units available at the very beginning of the game at Outpost 826. They are skilled in Close Quarters Combat (CQC), though are equipped with the free civilian pistol by default. Blue Berets use the bodybag code BLUE. All Blue Berets possess the Bodyguard ''negative trait, and the ''Xenophobic extermination trait. Patrol Team Rangers are crack shots, often deployed as long-range patrol teams and are experts at survival tactics. The Patrol Team, like the Blue Berets, are free units available at the start of the game. They are the ranged counterparts to the Blue Berets, as the Patrol Team is more skilled in the use of firearms. All Patrol Team units are also equipped with the free civilian pistol by default. Patrol Teams use the bodybag code RNGR. All Patrol Team members have the Survive! ''negative trait and the ''Xenophobic extermination trait. Technicians ''Technicians heal and fix things under their lamp, and they do so with such diligence they hardly tend to themselves. '''Technicians are support units available at Outpost 826 from the start of the game. While they are the medical equivalent to the Blue Berets and the Patrol Team, all Technicians come equipped with one Combat Laptop, making them cost 1000 credits each. Technicians use the bodybag code TECH. All Technicians possess the ''Help! ''negative trait, and the '''''Xenophobic extermination trait. Combat Engineers Combat Engineers are bred for heavy frontline labour and base-building, and can carry more than the usual soldier. Combat Engineers are the riflemen of the UN2. Combat Engineer units possess high inventory capacity (notably more XL slots than other Divisions) and are quite capable in combat. Combat Engineers use the bodybag code CENG. All Combat Engineers possess the Endure! positive trait and the Retreat! negative trait. Medical Team Tier-1 paramedical teams are issued lightweight Infection-retarding suits. They dislike combat and work behind cover, such as team mates, etc. The Medical Team consists of support units who specialize in healing friendlies. Their combat capabilities vary between their Classes, but are overall much more effective than the cheaper Technicians. It should be noted that the Medical Team's hazmat suits do not make them immune to infection, only resistant to it. Medical Teams use the bodybag code MED. All Medical Team units have the Healing Light positive trait and the You First! negative trait. Decon Team "YellowSuits" don 100% Strain-resistant combat gear and are welcome sight to combat teams. Their UVX lamps burn away contamination and raises morale. The Decon Team are infection-immune units that specialize in curing other units of infection. They are as equally capable in combat as the Medical Team, depending on which Class is recruited. Decon Teams use the bodybag code All Decon Team members possess the Encouraging ''positive trait and the ''Panicky negative trait. Riot Command Clad in tactical infection-halting neo-brigandine, megacolony riot control teams are renown for their CQC skills. Riot Command is a CQC-focused Division. Their units are equipped with a variety of shotguns, stun sticks, and electrified riot-shields by default. Jerc, Riot Command's special class, comes equipped with an additional HMG60-SAW, a heavy machine gun. Riot Command officers use the bodybag code UPOL. All Riot Command units possess the Phalanx''' positive trait, and the '''Close in! negative trait. Cyber SWAT A UNIPOL White Project that involved regenerative tech and cyber-augmentation. Subjects often turn insane. Cyber SWAT are unique robotic units. These units are very high-risk high-reward as, while they are quite capable in combat, they are very prone to going rogue and turning hostile towards the player. Cyber SWAT are heavily armored and carry either Neurolimit R packs that regenerate their health but reduce combat ability, or Neuromax L '''packs that increase combat ability but cause passive health loss. Cyber SWAT uses the bodybag code CWAT. All Cyber SWAT units possess two negative traits: ''Undying'' and ''ROGUE UNIT''. Mining Drones A need to prevent morale-induced work accidents had led to the use of cheap exomining drones. They possess basic AI, and cannot gain experience. '''Mining Drones are re-purposed mining robots. As robots, they are immune to infection and fire, do not suffer from mental breaks, and do not gain morale boosts. They do not require reward points to unlock. All Mining Drones possess the Slaved Control ''and ''Power Saving passive traits. Combat Droids Often attached to Sweeper Teams, these Tactical A.I.s are programmed to terminate Infected on sight. Combat Droids are purpose-built droids designed for direct combat. They are often found escorting Sweeper Teams. As robots, they are immune to infection and fire, do not suffer from mental breaks, and do not gain morale boosts. Combat Droids use the bodybag code CDRD. All Combat Droids possess the Terminus extermination trait and the Tactical A.I. passive trait. Sweeper Team These noble, stalwart veterans are dropped into critical infestations. They fire on contaminated on sight - even their own. The Sweeper Team are a short-range combat focused Division equipped with flamethrowers by default. They are immune to fire damage, move slowly, and will fire on infected friendlies on-sight. They are capable of destroying Strain structures quickly. Sweeper Teams use the bodybag code SWP. All Sweeper Team members have the Cold Hearted extermination trait and the Blaze Of Glory negative trait. 'Alfa' Air Crew Aircrew are a deadly force multiplier, despite being incompetent with firearms, and careless when stressed. 'Alfa' Air Crew units are damage-multiplying support units largely ineffective in direct combat. 'Alfa' Air Crews use the bodybag code ALFA. Aircrew possess the Spotter positive trait and the Fumble! negative trait. NavEx Guncrew Naval Expedition Guncrews are excellent marksmen and project an aura of security, raising the morale of those nearby. NavEx Guncrew units are specialized ranged units who halve the spread of all weapons they employ. They are often found gunning the UN2's Armored Personnel Carriers (APC) in missions. NavEx Guncrews use the bodybag code NAVX. All Guncrew units possess the Barrage!'' positive trait and the ''FUBAR! negative trait. It should be noted that NavEx Guncrews are the only units with a positive mental threshold lower than their negative mental threshold. Recovery Team ''Gene-spliced pararescue divers are courageous beyond measure and will stop at nothing to recover their objective. '''Recovery Team units are fast-moving squad members typically suited for CQC, item retrieval, and unit rescue objectives. They will automatically pick up any items on the ground (going out of their way to do so), given they have at least one free inventory slot. Recovery Teams use the bodybag code RCVY. All Recovery Team units possess the '''''Deadlifter positive trait and the Salvage Junkie''' negative trait. Colony Breacher ''Elite combat veterans that volunteer for "neural refortification" and deployed as frontline anti-strain shock troops. Colony Breachers are hard-hitting tank units that are also immune to infection. Breachers use the bodybag code BRCR. They possess the '''''Crisis Gear positive trait and the Hurt Locker negative trait. Killteam These direct-action killteams are deployed to destroy through sheer force of arms. Their skill with firearms is unparalleled and are masters at CQC. '' '''Killteam' units are capable all-around squad members, efficient at all ranges. Killteams use the bodybag code KLTM. Killteam members possess the Oppressive Fire positive trait and the Deep Six! negative trait. Rad Force Hunter-killers in tac-nuked zones that clean up surviving Strain presence. Irradiated, they take twice the damage. Rad Force units are infection-immune CQC units. They possess the Awakened'' positive trait and the ''Radiator ''negative trait. WhiteCell '''WhiteCell are a secretive private military company that operates alongside the UN2. They are in possession of advanced technologies not yet available to the UN2, such as invisibility capabilities for their infantry. This invisibility, combined with a high melee skill, makes WhiteCell operators very dangerous CQC units. The player will sometimes encounter WhiteCell as hostiles in missions, especially when the player must infiltrate a WhiteCell base. WhiteCell operators use the bodybag code WCEL. Mercenaries UN2's clone production could not meet the demands of the war, and turned to private paramillitary contractors to bolster the defense of mankind. Mercenaries are a mixed faction of units that are sometimes encountered as hostiles in missions. When recruitable, they appear similar to the Combat Engineers in terms of abilities and combat effectiveness. Mercenaries use the bodybag code MERC. All Mercenaries have the '''''Loaded positive trait and the Sandstorm negative trait. Classes Each division offers units in a variety of different specializations, or Classes. Recon Recon units are fast moving, low health units whose overall combat effectiveness largely depends on their Division. Recon units do, however, often have very high carrying capacity, boasting several XL slots (though not for their weapon slot), enabling them to haul extra rockets, sandbags, or bodybags for the player's squad. It is generally best to hire Recon units from Divisions who specialize in support and not direct combat, such as the Medical Team or the 'Alfa' Air Crew. Recon is the cheapest Class of any Division. Standard Standard units are the generalists of most Divisions. With moderate health and inventory capacity, Standard units are capable of fulfilling most roles in their squad. Standard units are slightly more expensive than Recon units. Assault Assault units are best suited for direct combat or combat-oriented support roles. The Assault class often possesses the highest health in their Division, and come with decent inventory capacity. Assault units often come equipped with capable, high-damage weapons. Assault units are more expensive than Standard units. Defender Defender units are generally slow moving, high inventory capacity, medium-to-high health units who specialize in defensive combat. Often, they will come equipped with heavy weapons, such as LMGs or RPGs, enabling adequate riot-control or Area of Effect (AOE) capabilities. Defender units are often the most expensive unit in their Division. Special Special units are units unique to their specific Division. Not all Divisions possess a Special unit, and those that are available can vary drastically in appearance or abilities, even amongst their own Division. When available, Special units are the most expensive class in their Division, both in Credits and Reward Points to unlock them. Category:Units Category:Factions